


Him

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, I guess???, One Shot, its not even fluff---, sort of tbh????, that is for sure, the heck do i call this????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: stella gets a visitor.





	Him

Stella walks with a grace as she move down the halls. It was only a hour. A hour of meeting, and then the next thing she knew, her assistant tells her she had a visitor.

 

_“What do you meant?” Stella frowns, not recalling having visitors especially at the hour when she was too busy with the inventory checks she need to check over._

 

_“Uh he said he want to see you. I already told him that he can’t, but he just walked into your offi--” Stella had cut off her assistant as she leaves in a hurry._

 

Her heart was beating faster as she move closer and closer to her office. Her mind is racing with ‘No. _No. No. No._ **_He_ ** _can’t be here! This place is safe! There’s no way, he_ **_cannot_ ** _find us here--”_

She pushes the door widen enough that she halt to a stop. Her breath catches in her throat.

 

Lluna is only five years old, on the crib where she left her off a hour ago, and she was _cooing_ to a man. A older man with white bread around his face, and just a tint glasses as he smiles at Lluna. _No!_ Stella’s mind screams, _Don’t you dare touch her!_

 

For Notch’s sake! She _haven’t_ seen him in _ages_. Since the day she left home, a home from another world. The world she rather forget about.

 

She tried to relax herself as she gritted her teeth. “What are _you_ doing here?”

The old man look up and she can’t stop shaking but she restrained herself as she was face with the cold dark menacing eyes she had once fear when she was little.

 

“My, my!” The man says, his eyes gleam with happiness (No. Stella thinks. It’s fake. She knew.), “You have grown well since I last seen you, _Stellaluna_!”

“It’s _Stella_.” Stella gritted her teeth once more and repeat her question once more, “What are you doing here?”

"You have a beautiful daughter." The old man continues, ignoring her question, and leans to caress Lluna’s big cheeks, “She’s a wondrous, is she? Why haven’t I been informed that I have a _granddaughter_?”

 

Stella held the rage inside as her thought screams, “ _Don’t touch her!_ ” and stares at the old man, she refused to call her own father.    
“Have you forgot?" She glares at him with almost disgusted in her look, “I left home and never came back.”

 

“Oh come on, Stellaluna, your mother and I’ve _very much_ miss you.”

“You don’t.” She retort without hesitation. “And I don’t recall telling you where I am.”

 

The man just raise his hands and jazz his hands. “You know me, little star.”

 

Stella’s stomach churns at the nickname but she doesn’t show her emotions as she glares.

 

“Then why are you here? Did you hurt my daughter?”

 

“My! Straight to point, that’s my daugh--”

 

“You’re not my father.” Stella cuts in, her eyes almost raging and he just smiles.

  
The old man then raise his hands up, showing her that he surrendered. He begun to walk and she flinches at the movement he made. Instead of going to her, he passed her by.

 

Right before he could reach the door, he stop just a slight behind Stella and look over his shoulder with a menacing smile.

 

“Well, I haven’t hurt your daughter,” he says with a smile that churns Stella’s stomach once more and glances at Lluna who was tilting her head at the interaction before losing interest, going back to her toys that were next to her on the crib, “... _Yet_.”

  
Stella can’t stand it. Her rage was out of her body and she turned around to yell only to shut her mouth eventually. That man was gone. Stella feel the fear crawling up her spine, and turn around to the crib.

  
"Lluna, Lluna. My darling, are you okay?" The baby only coos in response when Stella carry her up with care. She smiles at her daughter, and held her against her chest, her nose against her daughter's hair.

 

“ _We’re not safe. We’re not safe. We’re not safe._ ”

 

Stella’s thoughts screaming over and over and she look around the office. This was suppose to be her second chance.

 

Stella is so, _so tired_. Of moving a lot.

 

The woman sighs and begin to think of relocating… Once more.  

 

But she frowns, looking down at her little girl and wonders with worry.

 

“What did _Hadrian_ gave you, Lluna...?”


End file.
